


Trailer Park Commune

by darkmpreg



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Dark Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmpreg/pseuds/darkmpreg
Summary: Nature's Restway R.V.  Park was a haven for pedophiles even before theapocalypse, but now life is a little more challenging as the communityworks together to survive.  Dale, the owner and de-facto leader of thecommune, has purposefully kept his young son, Tommy, away from the sexualexploitations of others (including himself), so when Tommy turns uppregnant, Dale embarks on an investigation that could turn the commune onits head.





	1. Nature's Restway

Note: This story was dynamically reformatted for online reading convenience.

Title: Trailer Park Commune (A Fargrove Story)

by darkmpreg

(mpreg, young, rape, fetus, labor, birth)  
Summary:  
Nature's Restway R.V. Park was a haven for pedophiles even before the  
apocalypse, but now life is a little more challenging as the community  
works together to survive. Dale, the owner and de-facto leader of the  
commune, has purposefully kept his young son, Tommy, away from the sexual  
exploitations of others (including himself), so when Tommy turns up  
pregnant, Dale embarks on an investigation that could turn the commune on

its head.

Chapter 1: Nature's Restway

 

 

Dale was up at the butt crack of dawn, stomping around his RV, cleaning  
up all the beer cans from the night before. He was thirty without a gray  
hair on his shaggy head, and the body of a college athlete. His son, nine  
year old Tommy, lay asleep naked in the back bed of the narrow cabin. Dale  
could hear him breathing as his little belly rose up and down.

 

The sun glared at him from the eastern hills as he shuffled the trash  
bag down the steps and out into the RV park they and several others had  
chosen as their turf. The morning birds sang gleefully at the prospect of  
a new day. Other recreational vehicles were parked along the circular  
drive with a big, giant oak tree right in the middle surrounded by several  
picnic tables. Their little slice of serenity was encompassed by Texas  
hills and flanked by the river which flowed steadily on southward.

 

Things had changed since that nasty virus came several months ago. The  
fine folk here in Nature's Restway R.V. Park endured the worst and came  
out for the better. When the virus swept through the country, Dale closed  
down the Park from outsiders. The people who remained in their little  
commune today were the few that stayed put while the virus ravaged the  
outside world. They had grown into a tight-nit community who shared a love  
for conversation, food, each other and God. Dale was proud of what he had  
created here and hoped it would last for years to come.

 

Dale slung the trash bag over his shoulder as he passed Parson's  
trailer. Parson himself was sitting on his lawn chair with his back toward  
the dawning sun, beer in his hand. He looked like he'd been there all  
night. He had a straw cowboy hat on -- one of those cheap ones you find at  
the gas station -- and old striped boxers. He was maybe thirty-five with a  
gut on him that grew by the day. Dale knew one thing for certain: he sure  
as hell wasn't the father.

 

"Don't ya ever sleep, Parson?"

 

"Nah," he honked like a goose. "Sleep's for pussies."

 

Dale snorted. "Guess ya can count me as one of them cause I slept like  
a babe all night."

 

"Bet your boy did, too."

 

"That he did."

 

"Say," said Parson, then gestured toward a black trash bag full to  
busting. "Can you...."

 

"...Yeah, I'll get your trash, you lazy shit," sighed Dale. It wasn't  
the first time. He went around, collected the bag and slung it over his  
shoulder with the other one. "Wouldn't want you to strain yourself in your  
present condition."

 

Parson laughed and slapped his hairy gut. "I told ya," he shouted after  
Dale as went along the circular drive. "This is beer's work! Ain't no  
baby in here."

 

The next lot had two trailers on it parked parallel so their doors  
opened out towards each other, creating a hallway between them where a  
picnic table was. Ranger built a canopy to cover the corridor between the  
trailers and his wife, Ginger, had decorated it with all sorts of baubles  
and trinkets and animal skulls. She was one of those spiritual hippy types  
who believed in God and spirits and in the power of nature. She was up  
early this morning grilling breakfast for her husband and their ten year  
old twins, Jamie and James, who were best friends with Dale's son. Like  
Parson, Ginger was about ready pop. She had her shirt tied into a knot  
beneath her breasts with her giant belly hanging low in front of her. She  
didn't have but one or two stretch marks. Dale was never much attracted to  
women but there was something alluring about the way Ginger moved her hips  
and sang and smiled.

 

"Morning, Dale!" she waved at him. "You're looking good this morning."

 

"So are you, Ginger," said Dale, still carrying the trash as he paused.  
"Thought you'd for sure have that baby while we all slept last night."

 

The red headed woman giggled and swiped femininely at the air. "Oh  
darling, when I have my baby there won't be no one sleeping."

 

A man came out into the covered walkway, shirtless, and wrapped his  
hands behind Ginger's pregnant belly and nuzzled her neck. Ranger was a  
muscular guy in his late twenties. The two of them were high school  
sweethearts who had the twins their senior year. "Trust me, Dale, she's  
telling the truth. She sounded like a whore getting pounded when she gave  
birth."

 

Ginger giggled mirthfully as she reached around behind her and slapped  
him on the ass.

 

"You be as loud as ya want," said Dale. "Whatever you need from us,  
you'll get. Even if it's just some good old fashioned encouragement."

 

"You're sweet, darling," said Ginger, tending the grill as Ranger groped  
her tits beneath her thin shirt. Her nipples were hard. "You know we'd be  
nowhere without you. Come have a bite of this deer sausage, tell me what  
ya think."

 

Dale came over with his trash bags and Ginger pushed the meat into his  
mouth. It was flavorful and juicy. "Reminds me of my Mike's," he said,  
thinking of his partner who had been working over in Fargrove at the time  
of the virus. When the virus came and Mike didn't return, Dale knew his  
worst nightmare had come true.

 

Ranger continued stroking Ginger's bulbous stomach as she scrambled up  
the eggs. "Got plenty still left," he said. "The freezer's working  
miracles around here."

 

"Sure does make life easier," said Dale. A few months ago Ranger had  
scavenged a large solar panel from a nearby town and set it up on a  
makeshift wooden stand on the southern hill. He had installed them for a  
living before the world took a dump, traveling all around the country to  
set them up for the rich people who could afford them. The panel provided  
enough power for all of their RVs. They had to use gasoline for other  
things, and they had been building up a stockpile of reserve gas for their  
vehicles thanks to one of the residents, Vance, who knew how to siphon gas  
like it was a profession.

 

James, the ten year old boy, came down from RV in his batman underwear  
and stood by the grill, rubbing his pregnant belly hungrily. "Me and my  
baby's hungry," said the child who was roughly five months along. On a  
child young as him it looked like he was about ready to give birth, like  
his mother. He was short for his age, so his belly went straight out from  
his sternum and curved right back where his underwear stretched tightly  
around his hips. His navel was engorged and red as if someone had been  
sucking on it.

 

"Morning James," said Dale. "How're you feeling today?"

 

"Sore."

 

Ranger laughed as he went around and slid James' underwear down his  
scrawny little legs before scooping him up and setting him down on the  
picnic table behind them. James squealed and began to cry, kicking his  
feet. "I don't want to right now, daddy! It still hurts from last night."

 

"The more you cry," said Ranger, pushing him down on the table and  
pulling out his ten inch cock. The boy's belly rose up between them. "The  
more I'll make you cry. You know the rules."

 

Jame's twin sister, Jamie, peaked out from the trailer to watch. She  
wasn't pregnant yet -- girls matured slower than the boys.

 

Ginger turned to Dale while her husband began fucking their son behind  
them and said, "Oh would you mind taking our trash while you're at it,  
darling?"

 

"Yes, ma'am," said Dale cheerily. "I would love to."

 

"We'd be lost without you, Dale," she winked.

 

Three trash bags later, Dale left Ranger to his family and passed the  
other quiet trailers whose residents were sleeping. He climbed up the hill  
at a brisk pace. He and Mike had kept up with their bodies for as long as  
Dale could remember, and Mike's death had only given him incentive to keep  
the tradition going.

 

With a swing, he tossed the bags into the huge pile and looked out over  
the horizon. Texas sprawled every which way around him; rocky hills and  
trees sloping gracefully along the curves of the earth. The golden dawn  
turned his muscled physique burnished red as he shielded his eyes and stood  
there for a while observing all the land God had given their little trailer  
commune. God was good.

 

On the way the back, Vance had gotten up and was sitting in his boxer  
briefs with a wife beater on and a cigarette in his hand. The lawn chair  
squeaked underneath him as he coughed fumes into the morning light.

 

"Morning, Vance," said Dale.

 

Vance stared at him with tired, dead eyes and took another drag. A  
sixteen year old boy came out naked from Vance's run-down trailer.   
Clarence was a refugee from Fargrove after the fires burned it down. He  
and his mother had survived the virus only to have their house go up in  
flames. From the way Clarence told it, it sounded like his mother got  
trapped upstairs. The teenager found his way here by accident and Dale and  
the community had taken him in. And now he was sleeping with Vance and had  
the first signs of pregnancy. He had only the slightest curve to his gut.

 

"Clarence," stated Dale by way of greeting. "You look a little green."

 

"Fuck you, Dale," said Clarence, stealing Vance's cigarette and choking  
down the nicotine.

 

Dale left the two of them to their mutual misery and passed by Ranger  
and his family who were eating breakfast. Pregnant James was sitting on  
Ranger's cock as they ate at the table and his father's big hands encircled  
the boy's belly, probing for baby movement. Dale would never know how  
Ranger could fit all ten inches into that boy without damaging him or his  
baby.

 

The sight was not unusual for Dale. Nature's Restway RV Park was in  
fact a secret destination for people like Ranger. Dale and Mike ran it for  
their boss who had several of them scattered around the U.S.. For years  
since they got involved with the park they had seen pregnant children  
arrive with their parents from all over Texas and beyond to participate in  
orgies with other likeminded families. It wasn't something Dale or Mike  
wanted for their own son, but they had no qualms with others doing it.

 

Ginger waved at him to come over and join them but Dale politely  
refused. He would make a hearty breakfast for him and Tommy once the boy  
woke up. James was still crying as he tried to eat while Ranger was  
fucking him on his lap. The boy's pregnancy was already so huge ... Dale  
was worried that he may not be able to give birth if the baby continued  
growing at this rate.

 

In Dale's own meager little trailer Tommy was still sleeping soundly.   
The nine year old had been sleeping harder than usual lately. Dale sat  
down beside him, looking at his naked son with love in his eyes. He  
remembered when his boyfriend was pregnant with him nine years ago; Tommy  
was so active even from the very beginning when he was just a little bump  
inside Mike's belly. They made endless love throughout the pregnancy until  
Tommy popped out unexpectedly during rough lovemaking with Dale's cum  
dripping down his pink forehead. Dale rushed them both to the hospital,  
afraid he had somehow harmed his budding family. But they were fine and  
later it made for a funny story.

 

The sunlight strayed in through the open window and illuminated Tommy's  
figure. His hair was nut brown like both of his daddies and his eyes were  
blue as a summer's day -- a trait he had gotten from Dale. He had a little  
belly on him like most kids his age do as the baby fat tried to cling to  
him.

 

Dale reached over to stroke Tommy's face when movement inside Tommy's  
stomach caught his eye. Something bulged outward slightly -- just like  
Tommy had done in Mike's womb.

 

He leaned back, unsure of whether or not what he had seen was real. A  
minuscule nudge and then a hard lump appeared a few inches under his son's  
flat navel and Dale knew his son was pregnant, somehow, at barely nine  
years of age. The bulging belly wasn't baby fat -- it was a baby.

 

It felt like someone had punched him in the face.

 

He had kept his son from the sexual activities of the other families and  
never once touched his son in that way.

 

Which means someone else had.


	2. Whodunnit?

Note: This story was dynamically reformatted for online reading convenience.

Chapter 2 Whodunnit?

(mpreg, birth, young, labor, pregnant, rape, fetus)

When Ranger was finished with breakfast, he went inside his RV, sat on  
the couch and made James come and squat on his lap. He helped the  
unwilling pregnant child sit so that his belly rubbed against his father's  
chest as Ranger pounded into him. James cried as his father buried ten  
inches of steel deep into him and whimpered when the tip crushed against  
the sensitive cervix at the end of his tunnel. Luckily, his cervix had  
proved to be quite durable or else his father's invading cock would have  
aborted the fetus a long time ago.

 

James could feel the thick length plowing into him, filling up his  
already cramped insides. He had been trained since he was even younger  
than he was now to take it all, but even his conditioning didn't stop the  
pain. His ten years old pregnant body was at his father's mercy, and  
lately Ranger had been ravenous.

 

The baby inside him bounced as if it were on a trampoline and Ranger  
could see the fetus ricocheting against the walls of his son's womb. James  
had such a tight little hole and it took tremendous skill to not spurt  
prematurely. Ranger's arms encircled James' tiny waist and crushed his  
firm chest against his son's pregnancy, cherishing the feeling of power he  
had over two young lives.

 

It hadn't been a surprise when James became pregnant. Both Ranger and  
Ginger had hoped to get him pregnant at an even younger age, but James  
simply didn't mature as quick as they wanted. The idea of having their  
beloved son hugely pregnant at seven or eight endlessly excited them. The  
pregnancy and the baby would have to live off the grid, of course, away  
from the eyes of the law. That's why they came here to Nature's Restway,  
so that once James' belly started swelling up they could be among  
likeminded families. He may not be seven or eight anymore, but a pregnant  
ten year old would do.

 

As the boys fucked on the couch, Ginger finished with the dishes and  
leaned against the counter to watch. Her hand crawled beneath her full  
term pregnancy and into her yoga shorts. She loved how rough her husband  
was with their son, dominating his pregnant form just like he dominated  
hers. Inside her gigantic stomach, her baby responded to her self-pleasure  
by giving a huge kick off to the side that nearly took her breath away.

 

Ranger had been watching her. "I saw that, honey."

 

"The baby wants to be next," she said, rubbing her hand over the spot  
the baby was kicking. "You think you got enough for your wifey?"

 

"Always."

 

After a few more minutes of intense fucking, Ranger made James climb off  
and suck his cock. The child dutifully knelt between his dad's hairy legs  
and took as much cock as he could stomach down his throat until he gagged.  
Ranger's eruption was no joke; James had chug it down to keep his mouth  
from filling up with gooey substance.

 

"That's right, feed my baby daddy's seed," said Ranger.

 

Just then, Vance appeared at the doorway of their camper, knocking  
despite the door being open. He surveyed the scene and groped his erection  
that was forming in his shorts. "Yo, Ranger, got a minute?"

 

"Come in here," said Ranger, finishing his last ejaculation. James'  
eyes were watering as he swallowed the remainder of jizz. The RV smelled  
like sex and sweat. Ranger got up and motioned for Vance to take his  
place.

 

"What is it?" said Vance, plopping down on the couch.

 

"My son needs some moisturizer for his belly," said Ranger. "Help him  
out."

 

Vance nodded and grinned toward the boy who looked like he might cry.   
"Sure, I can definitely do that for you," he said as he unbuttoned his  
shorts and pulled down his boxers to reveal a healthy seven inches. "Suck  
me off, bitch."

 

James looked hesitantly at his father.

 

"Do as he says, James."

 

The boy wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand before he knelt in  
front of Vance and started sucking him off. He was actually pretty good at  
it, thought Vance. Not all little boys are.

 

While James kept Vance occupied, Ranger turned to his wife and started  
fucking her pregnant pussy as hard as he could despite her full term belly  
hanging in the way. He pushed her womb up and out of the way as he took  
her right there on the counter. The baby protested inside but Ranger  
didn't care about his future child's safety. He wouldn't care much about  
it at all until it reached a fuckable age.

 

Moans and screams drifted out of the RV, filling the park with their  
sounds of pleasure. It was just another day in Nature's Restway.

 

<>

 

While Ranger and Vance had their fun, Dale and Tommy were sitting under  
their camper's patio awning eating scrambled eggs. They watched in silence  
as the chickens roamed the grass in front of them, pecking at grasshoppers  
and worms. When Dale finished, he sat back in his seat, observing as his  
son filled his plate with a second serving. The boy's appetite had gone  
through the roof as of late.

 

Tommy was a handsome boy. Everyone always said so, even when he was a  
baby. As it turned out, someone in camp had thought so too.

 

Pregnant.

 

His little boy was pregnant.

 

He tried so hard not to let this happen. Dale, like the others who came  
to Nature's Restway, had no reservations about consensually making love to  
children -- but he had always given Tommy the choice, and Tommy had always  
said he wasn't ready. He was afraid of sex and afraid of growing a baby in  
his tummy like his little friend James, as he rightfully should be.   
Getting pregnant and having kids was a scary thing. It certainly had been  
for Dale and Mike, even at the age of twenty-one. But at nine years old?  
Nine was simply too young and too dangerous. He could lose his one and  
only son if things went badly.

 

"What's the matter, Daddy?" said the boy with a mouthful of food. His  
voice was squeaky like a mouse.

 

Dale wondered how he should broach the issue. "Well, son. I want to  
ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me."

 

Tommy took a sip of clean drinking water. He looked slightly worried.  
"Am I in trouble for something?"

 

Dale sat forward and rubbed at his forehead. "No, son, you ain't in no  
trouble." He stopped, trying to formulate how to tactfully ask his son who  
knocked him up. "I just ... has anyone ... touched you recently? It's  
okay if they have, I just want to know." That was a lie. It wasn't okay  
that he had been touched, but scaring him would be counter productive.

 

"Touched me?" he asked, his voice full of confusion.

 

"Yes," said Dale. "You know how James' dad touches him? With his  
pecker, and all...?"

 

"Ain't no one touched me like that, Daddy," said Tommy who had been  
raised to tell the truth, and though he had slipped a few times growing up  
Dale always knew when he was lying. "How come you ask?"

 

Dale stared at his son for a few seconds, measuring his behavior. "I  
was just curious. It's my job to make sure you're safe, kiddo, and if  
someone's touched you without your permission you need to tell me."

 

A moment passed between them before Tommy, again, said, "I'll tell you,  
Daddy, I promise."

 

He stood up, sighed heavily, placed both palms on the table and leaned  
toward the boy. "You're lying to me."

 

A look fear settled in Tommy's eyes and his lips began to quiver. "I  
wasn't lying, I promise! It's the truth, I swear it! I swear, I swear, I  
swear!"

 

"Saying it over and over again don't make it true, Tommy," said Dale,  
his voice growing hard. "Who touched you, son? Tell me who touched you  
and you won't get in trouble."

 

"NOBODY!" he screamed, eyes full of tears. He got up and ran inside the  
camper and barricaded himself behind the bathroom door.

 

"God dammit, Tommy!" he shouted after him. Tommy was in a fragile state  
and Dale knew he had to tread carefully. He sat back down in his chair and  
pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes, wondering if yelling had  
only made things worse. Maybe Tommy really was telling the truth. What if  
someone had touched him in his sleep, or drugged him? He doesn't even seem  
to know he's pregnant.

 

"Fuck," he sighed as he listened to Tommy crying from inside the camper.

 

Approaching footsteps brought him back to the present. He looked up to  
find Ranger heading his way. His hair was messed up in that `just had sex'  
kind of way and he was wiping the sweat from his face with a rag.

 

"Everything all right over here, Dale?" he asked. He had a cold bottle  
of Bud Light cracked open, fresh from his solar-powered refrigerator.   
Tattoos coiled out of his muscle tee and down his hardened arms.

 

"Yeah," said Dale, rising to clean up breakfast. "Tommy's just going  
through something at the moment."

 

Ranger nodded, scratching his thick beard while Dale washed the dishes  
off in a tub of soap water. "Wanna talk about it?"

 

"Not here," said Dale. "Later."

 

"Okay, well I have to run into town and get a few thing for Ginger and  
the kids," said Ranger. "I fuck her good and hard and afterwards she  
rewards me by sending me to the damn store. It must be a real marriage,  
huh?

 

"Sounds about right."

 

"Vance is coming with me, but I need a real wingman. What do ya say?"

 

"Sure," answered Dale. "But Tommy's coming with us."

 

"No problem," said the other man as he turned to head back toward his  
camper. "I'll meet you out by my truck."

 

Inside his RV, Dale had to use a toothpick to unlock the bathroom door.  
Tommy was sitting on the lid of the toilet seat with his eyes red and his  
nose running. He flinched away from his father as though he were about to  
get a whipping, but one never came.

 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Tommy," said Dale in a gentle voice,  
squatting so that he had to look up at the boy's face. "I was just hoping  
you'd tell me the truth. We don't tell lies to each other now do we?   
Remember what your dad-da used to say?"

 

Tears welled in his eyes at the mention of his other father whom he  
dearly missed. "We don't lie to each other, no matter what."

 

"That's right." Dale rubbed at Tommy's knee. "So is there anything you  
need to tell me?"

 

"I promise ain't no one's touched me, Daddy," said Tommy. "I'm sure of  
it."

 

There was no lie in his voice. "You have no memories of being touched?  
None at all?"

 

Tommy shook his head. "No, Daddy, none."

 

Dale's heart fell. His son had been unknowingly raped. Someone had  
knocked him out and knocked him up, and whoever it was would pay dearly.   
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. Forgive me?"

 

The boy nodded and cried with relief as he wrapped his hands around his  
father's neck. Dale carried him out of the bathroom and tossed him gently  
on the couch before tickling him all over. The tears were instantly  
forgotten as Tommy kicked and squealed while his father snorted into his  
neck. When they caught their breath, Dale gave Tommy a serious look.   
"Just remember, if anyone does touch you, scream as loud as you can and  
call for me. Got it? I'll be there."

 

"Got it."

 

"Okay," said Dale. "Now go pick out a shirt for you and me and let's  
hit the road. We're riding with Ranger into town for supplies."

 

"Yippee!" said Tommy, skipping into the back room.

 

His belly wasn't large yet, Dale thought. If the baby was able to kick  
hard enough to be seen from the outside, that meant he was at least four  
months. He began to think of all the possible candidates of his son's  
rape. Daniel and Clarence were ruled out. They had only just arrived a  
couple months ago from Fargrove. The next thing to look for would be who  
was using the park's store of medication to drug his son. They had one  
abandoned RV trailer full of meds that they raided from the local pharmacy  
months back. Only Dale had the key to it.

 

He got up and opened one of the small cabinets. The key was right there  
right next to his pistol. He pocketed the pistol while he was thinking  
about it and returned to his thoughts. Four to five months ago, several  
people used their store of medicine. Vance, for certain. He was plagued  
by headaches and occasionally needed sleep meds. Could sleep medication be  
used to drug his son? Dale didn't rule it out, but he also remembered that  
Ranger had also taken sleep medication from their stockpile. And that old  
man, Mr. Rick, had been sick at that time and needed the key to treat  
himself.

 

Everyone was suspect. Even Ranger, who was at the bottom of Dale's list  
of most likely people to have drugged and raped Tommy. But even then,  
everyone had seen how Ranger lusts after his pregnant son. It wouldn't be  
a stretch to assume-

 

"My shirts are getting tight, Daddy," said Tommy, coming into the cabin  
with his belly hanging out slightly from beneath the little muscle shirt.  
"I'm getting fat, ain't I? Look at my tummy." He lifted up his shirt and  
cupped his bloated middle with both hands. Dale had to admit that Tommy  
made for a cute pregnant boy. He thought the same of James, but James was  
an annoying brat eighty percent of the time. It was no wonder Ranger was  
constantly punishing him. Dale hoped none of that behavior would rub off  
on Tommy.

 

"Don't worry about it." Dale wondered how long it would be until Tommy  
realized he was pregnant like James. "We'll get you some bigger ones when  
we head into town."

 

"I picked out your shirt with the guitar on it," said Tommy, handing  
over the adult sized shirt to his dad. "Dad-da said he always liked that  
one on you."

 

Dale kissed his son on the head. "Cause it's blue. He liked blue."

 

<>

 

The highway was a trail of tombs. Whether you were in a Ford or a Chevy  
or whether you were black or white, the virus got you just the same. And  
by the time you were dead, it had jumped through the air to five others.   
It was a wonder Dale and so many others survived. The trailer park was a  
good distance outside of Redville, the nearest town, and had the luxury of  
being isolated far away from the virus's path of destruction. When the  
radio and the news had first begun reporting on the outbreak overseas and  
on the east coast of the U.S., Dale brought it to everyone's attention. It  
was lucky that he did because it gave them all time to move empty campers  
to block the road leading into the park and secure themselves from the  
outside world.

 

Presently, Ranger steered his F-150 off to the side of the highway and  
into the ditch where he and the others had created a new road in the dirt.  
It was bumpy and they had to go slow, but it would have been slower to  
weave through the graveyard of cars. Dale used to be bothered by all the  
corpses sitting behind the wheels. Their desiccated bodies -- now mostly  
skeletal -- seemed like something out of a movie rather than real life. He  
had even grown used to the smell.

 

"Eventually," said Ranger, steering the truck through the makeshift  
trail. "We should get a team together and comb through these cars for  
supplies. Never know what kind of junk we could use."

 

Dale nodded as he looked in the rearview mirror at Tommy and Vance who  
were riding contently in the truck bed. Vance wasn't saying anything, only  
looking off into the passing woods. Tommy was watching the clouds.   
"Yeah."

 

Ranger looked at him. "So, you gonna tell me what's going on with your  
boy?"

 

Everyone is suspect, Dale reminded himself. Even Ranger. He stared  
over at the man, taking in his reaction when he said, "You know who might  
be sleeping with my boy?"

 

First, Ranger's eyebrows knitted and his lips scowled. "Someone's  
sleeping with your boy without your permission?" Secondly, his fists  
gripped tightly around the steering wheel. "He ain't knocked up, is he?"

 

Dale gave one nod. "Yep, and Tommy don't even know it yet himself."

 

"He won't tell you who done it?"

 

"Oh, he told me," said Dale. "Said it was you."

 

"Now hold on one second," said Ranger. "I've been living at your park  
for a while now. I've never once broken the rules, have I? Give me one  
time I ever stepped on your toes."

 

"Never," said Dale. "That's why I was surprised when your name came out  
of his mouth."

 

"Shit, Dale," said Ranger, his voice changing octaves into something  
more pitiable. "I'm sorry to say it, but your boy's lying, cause I ain't  
ever touched him in any way. I got a nympho wife and two little ones to  
entertain my cravings. The day I ever touch your son without your  
permission is the day I go to hell. I swear on our friendship, Dale."

 

After Ranger's spiel, Dale looked out the window at the passing trees.  
"I believe you, Ranger. But someone did."

 

"Did Tommy really say it was me?"

 

Dale shook his head. "Just testing you, man. I didn't think it was you  
but I had to be sure anyway."

 

"Fuck, Dale," said Ranger. "I thought we was friends."

 

"Ain't no reason why we can't remain as such. But I need help finding  
whoever did it."

 

"I'll help in any way I can, brother," said Ranger. "But you should've  
trusted me."

 

<>

 

In Daniel's dreams, he was back in that burning building, trapped and  
unable to get out. The upper floor was caving in as shotgun blasts shook  
the world. A spray of scatter destroyed the wall beside him as he wriggled  
through a tight section of debris and into an unburnt corridor. Heavy,  
eye-burning smoke choked his pained lungs as he ran down the empty hallway,  
leaving Lucky and everyone else behind. The door was locked. The heat  
threatened to scorch his back. His hands fumbled the locks. He lifted his  
shirt to cover his mouth. The world was spinning and he felt lightheaded.  
There was no oxygen left to breathe.

 

The door opened and he ran into the night beneath the open stars. Red  
smoke drifted south in the wind as he filled his burning lungs with air.   
He ran for as long as his pregnant body would let him, until his sides  
cramped and his legs turned to jello. Fargrove burned behind him along  
with the last few people in the world that he knew. It seemed like it was  
one apocalypse after the other, each one leaving him more and more alone.

 

He went east, scavenging for food and water. The howling of wolves  
forced him into the Texas wilderness. For days he lived like this. A  
fugitive. A survivalist. He was a month alone and a month more pregnant.  
As his stomach grew, so did his appetite. Daniel finally came out of the  
woods and into Redville just east of Fargrove. A muscular guy with tattoos  
down his arms found him in the local abandoned Walmart eating Doritos.

 

Somehow, Daniel had ended up with people just like himself. Lucky would  
have liked it here. He would have taken control over these people --  
especially those kids -- and made them his.

 

In his dreams, Lucky was still alive. He would bend Daniel over and  
fuck him so hard that he would bleed and scream and cum forever.

 

And when he awoke, he was always alone in the RV they had let him live  
in.

 

He was eight months pregnant now and Lucky's baby was huge. It was true  
what the others said; Lucky did make big babies. The fetus tossed and  
turned in his womb, wanting desperately to be born. Daniel didn't like  
babies, but he liked this one. It was all that he had left of the man who  
so lovingly abused him. He rubbed at his full stomach, cradling it, as it  
changed shapes beneath his hands.


	3. Park Recreation

Note: This story was dynamically reformatted for online reading convenience.

Park Recreation

(mpreg, birth, rape, labor, pregnant, young, fetus)

It took a good hour or two to find the energy to get out of bed, but  
Daniel was finally driven from his RV by the warm September sun which  
turned his camper into a furnace. Sweaty, uncomfortable, and all around  
miserable, Daniel grabbed a towel and wobbled down toward the river wearing  
nothing but old shorts he had to cinch around his waist to they wouldn't  
fall down. His large stomach made all his clothes awkward. In fact, it  
made everything awkward. He sure did love being pregnant at first, but now  
it was ridiculous, especially without Lucky around to enjoy it with him.   
His hairy gut was stretched out so much that it seemed like there was  
hardly any hair at all, and his nipples had begun leaking in the last  
couple of days.

 

With his towel slung over his shoulder, Daniel came around the circular  
drive past a premium motorhome that looked like it cost half a million  
dollars. He found the owner of it down by the river skinny dipping. Mr.  
Rick's old, saggy body jiggled as he jumped off the cliffside and plopped  
into the cool rushing water. He came up for air and bobbed for a bit. His  
balding white head glistened in the sun.

 

"Come on in, you fat pregnant slut," shouted Mr. Rick who was known to  
be quite the pervert. He had a filthy mouth and filthy imagination. They  
said he retired rich before the virus came and spent his aging years  
traveling around the country to parks like these, participating in orgies  
with anyone who would have him. "I wanna know what it's like to fuck a  
slutty bitch like you underwater."

 

Daniel chuckled. He was used to talk like this. Lucky had been the  
king of perversion. Daniel reached under his heavy stomach and unfastened  
the belt and let his shorts drop to the ground. His ample penis swayed as  
he eased down the muddy riverbank and sloshed out into the water. A  
welcome chill crawled through his body, relieving him from the oppressive  
summer sun and the tremendous weight he carried with his back. The water  
wasn't flowing too fast, allowing him a chance to float for a few minutes,  
his belly rising from the water like partially submerged turtle shell.

 

The pervy retired man drifted over to him. "My, you're one good-looking  
preggo slut." His arms encircled Daniel's stomach from behind. "I don't  
think I've ever seen a man as pregnant as you."

 

"Neither have I," said Daniel, dipping under for a minute to wash his  
face.

 

Suddenly he could feel Mr. Rick's erection poking his lower back. "A  
young man like you needs a good dicking." He guided his erection down  
between Daniel's asscrack while he kept one hand on the side of the  
pregnant belly.

 

"What are you waiting for you, old man?"

 

"Old man, old man," he laughed, thrusting slightly with his hips. The  
tip entered Daniel and it was fairly underwhelming. He had been fucked by  
the biggest cocks in Fargrove and now he had to settle with this. He  
wished those handsome men in the other trailers were here to give him  
attention, as they sometimes did. Ranger had the biggest and he was  
certainly the most sexy of the small pool of testosterone here in the park.  
Dale was also handsome and royally endowed, though Daniel still had yet to  
sleep with him. Hopefully it would happen soon; there was something about  
Dale that Daniel found even more appealing than Ranger. As for Vance, he  
was attractive too in a white trash, redneck kind of way. He was abusive  
during sex, rough and unafraid of a little violence; just like Lucky used  
to be. Clarence was most certainly fuckable as well. And Parson was,  
well, Parson. Fat, drunk, and a disappointment in bed.

 

At least Mr. Rick had stamina. The old fart could last all day thanks  
to his viagra.

 

"You want a water birth, young man?" he asked as he thrusted meagerly  
into Daniel's pregnant ass. "I can make sure that happens. It'll be like  
a birth and a baptism all at the same time."

 

"You're no preacher," said Daniel as Mr. Rick pummeled him underwater.

 

"Oh yes I am. I am an ordained minister as bestowed by that the  
internet," said Mr. Rick. "It was the easiest thing I've ever done.   
Easier than you."

 

Daniel grinned as the old man continued rubbing his belly from behind.  
The baby was doing bellyflops inside him.

 

"That little turd inside you's gonna be a slut just like his daddy,"  
said Mr. Rick as his hips gyrated under the flowing water.

 

"I sure hope so," said Daniel. It would make all of his dreams come  
true if the baby was a boy. He rubbed at his womb as Lucky Jr. continued  
making himself known. He was always kicking whenever Daniel had sex. It  
was like he knew what was happening and was having little orgasms of his  
own. "He'll be a pervert just like his daddies."

 

Mr. Rick finished inside Daniel and they both climbed out of the water  
and sat on a couple of foldout chairs by the river. Daniel was uncertain  
if the chair could hold his weight as he let the sun dry him and his belly.  
The old pervert sat close enough to rub it some more. It was a perfect  
sphere with a round navel attached at its epicenter. The more Mr. Rick  
rubbed it, the more the baby kicked.

 

"Definitely a boy," said Mr. Rick.

 

"How can you tell?"

 

"I know these things, son," the old man said as he got up and maneuvered  
in front of Daniel. "I have been with at least a hundred pregnant men --  
and boys too." He let his cock rest against the top of the mountainous gut  
and Daniel cupped it with his hand so that Mr. Rick could have some  
friction to work with. "I can tell the gender of a man's unborn baby just  
by looking at him." The old man began to thrust against the belly and while  
it didn't do much for Daniel, it seemed to do something for the baby. The  
fetus pressed its butt outward against Mr. Rick's cock, entrapping it  
between Daniel's hand and the baby's bottom.

 

"So what's that redheaded bitch having?"

 

"She's a woman," said Mr. Rick, groaning slightly as the baby pushed  
against his erection. "I wouldn't know."

 

"James?"

 

"A girl, I'd say."

 

"Parson?"

 

"He's not even pregnant."

 

"Didn't think so," said Daniel. "Clarence?"

 

"Too early to say," said the man. "But Dale's son is having a boy, to  
be sure."

 

Daniel seemed surprised. "That cute little boy's pregnant?"

 

Mr. Rick smirked as he continued thrusting. The hard lump of the  
fetus' butt exerted even more pressure from within. "Well would you look  
at that!"

 

With his free hand, Daniel reached under his baby gut and began to beat  
himself off, unable to resist the debauched pleasure his own unborn child  
was giving them. This baby really was Lucky's heir. As their climax  
neared, the fetus pressed upward even harder until Daniel's belly had  
changed shapes entirely. Daniel was sure his unborn child had repositioned  
itself to receive maximum pleasure from Mr. Rick's cock. He climaxed  
almost immediately out of the intense pride he felt, dousing the underside  
of his belly with his hot, sticky essence.

 

Mr. Rick followed, hosing the fetus' protruding bottom with his old man  
seed until it dripped down both sides of Daniel's gut. His pregnant belly  
was covered in cum, both his and Mr. Rick's. The old man sat back in his  
chair and the two of them sunned beneath the September sky as Daniel rubbed  
the smelly substance around his stretchy, itchy skin as the baby tumbled  
contently in the afterglow.

 

<>

 

James and Jamie were playing in the playground's sandbox on the far side  
of the park, making castles and placing soldiers and barbie dolls on the  
banisters. They had a pail full of water that they used to compact the  
sand . The twins got along fairly well most of the time despite the gender  
gap. James sat with his legs spread outward with his own little castle  
rising up between his knees. His five month pregnancy jutted out from his  
minuscule hips and sternum, round like the curve of the Earth, and topped  
with a perfect little navel. He had an outie even before his pregnancy,  
but now it was swollen and slightly red and very sensitive. His father  
often sucked on it or sometimes pressed his cock into it, pushing it back  
in as far is would go until the baby inside squirmed uncomfortably.

 

It was a rare moon when James enjoyed being touched by his dad or  
anyone. He endured it because that's how he was raised, and he knew if he  
didn't he would only make it worse for himself.

 

He wore a pair of elastic swim shorts that fit painfully under his baby  
bump, creasing into the baby's wriggle space. He had easily outgrown the  
elastic in the last month. As his sister propped one of her barbies on a  
sandy throne, James hissed and grabbed his stomach. The baby was agitated  
because of the tight shorts and he stopped playing for a minute to grunt.

 

"You okay?" his sister asked with concern. She was always worrying  
about her brother, especially now that he was pregnant like their mother.  
In the back of her mind, Jamie knew that the same would happen to her  
eventually.

 

"The baby's just being stupid," he said, leaning back a minute to give  
the baby more room.

 

A teenager came out from behind one of the trailers and walked over to  
the swings. Clarence sagged into one of them, his hands gripping the  
suspension chains. His beady eyes watched the children as he lit himself a  
cigarette. He wore one of Vance's wife-beaters which clung tightly to the  
small bulge of his stomach.

 

The twins were shy and didn't like when people watched them playing.

 

"You," said Clarence, motioning toward the boy. "James. Come here for  
a minute."

 

James hesitated. "Why? I don't want to."

 

"Why?" said the sixteen year old, flicking ashes into the sand. "I  
wanna talk to you, that's why. Come swing with me."

 

James struggled up to his feet, brushed off his sandy bottom, and  
trotted over to the adjacent swing. Clarence groped his crotch through his  
athletic shorts as he watched the pregnant boy settle into the swing beside  
him.

 

"Here," said Clarence, holding the cigarette out to him. "You ever  
smoked before?"

 

"Nuh uh," said James, looking at the cigarette with distaste. "It  
smells bad."

 

"Try it," insisted the teen. "Just put it to your lips and suck."

 

"No thanks...."

 

Jamie looked on at the two boys from the sandbox, observing cautiously,  
no longer entertained by her dolls.

 

"Suit yourself." Clarence brought the American Spirit to his mouth. "So  
your mom said I could fuck you. What do you think about that?"

 

James squeezed the chains of his swing. "She said you could?"

 

"Yeah," said Clarence, blowing smoke. His eyes caught a faint kick in  
the child's belly. "Go ask her if you want."

 

"Well, if she said it was okay...." He didn't seem at all excited about  
the prospect, but it wasn't unusual for his mother to allow others to have  
sex with him. Clarence and James had never had intercourse before and  
James seemed unsure of how to proceed.

 

"She did," said Clarence, standing up. He pulled his athletic shorts  
down and let his seven inch needle spring outward. "Get on your feet for a  
minute." When James did, the teenager came around and pulled down his swim  
trunks and felt around the kid's body, pinching his tiny nipples and  
squeezing his pert little butt cheeks. "How's that huge baby gonna come  
through these hips?" he asked, turning the boy around and palming his baby  
bump.

 

James answered with a shrug. He hadn't given birth much thought.

 

"Bend over against the swing," Clarence commanded, directing the boy  
firmly with his hands, pushing him down against the seat so that his chest  
carried his weight. His arms dangled on the other side as the rubber  
pressed into his upper belly. "Yeah, like that." Clarence stuck a finger  
into the boy's ass and massaged the muscles within until James' natural  
lubricant made his birth canal slick and juicy.

 

"It still hurts from last night and this morning," said James. It had  
only been a few hours since his father had fucked him hard in the trailer.

 

"Think I care?" said Clarence, wetting the first few inches of his  
cockhead in the boy's hole. James groaned in pain. He had been manhandled  
a lot lately and his young, sensitive body had trouble taking it all in.   
It felt raw inside after his father had fucked him too many times without  
allowing his body to recover.

 

As Clarence started screwing James, Jamie snuck away from the sandbox  
and ran toward the RV.

 

The teen used the swing to control the speed and depth of his  
penetration. James' baby wiggled inside him as Clarence began to fuck him  
harder and harder. The wet clapping sounds of his hips slamming into the  
boy echoed through the empty playground. James' boy pussy was tighter than  
a Chinese finger trap. He could feel the slimy walls pulling at his length  
as it tried to coax him into orgasm.

 

Clarence thought back to when he was fourteen and started having sex.   
He had become quite good at it since then. About a year ago at the age of  
fifteen he had an abortion when he was as far along as James was now. His  
boyfriend at the time, Rex, had aborted their baby on purpose without  
telling Clarence what his plans were. Rex had stuck a wire through the  
core of their favorite dildo, and when he forced it deep inside his  
pregnant boyfriend's ass, he jammed the wire through the dildo's tip and  
several inches through the cervix.

 

The pain had been unimaginable; like a spear through the heart. Blood  
and fluids immediately gushed over the bed as Rex pinned him down laughed.  
Clarence had been even skinnier then than he was now and had no means of  
escaping the strength of his twenty year old boyfriend. He left the dildo  
and the wire jammed in his ass as the breached cervix caused spontaneous  
labor. Rex had his own house and Clarence was pretty much living with him  
at fifteen. There was no one around to hear his cries for help. Rex was  
spectacle to a gruesome birth as he beat himself off and fucked Clarence  
with the dildo all through labor and delivery which took all of two hours.  
The baby was stillborn.

 

Rex flushed it down the toilet.

 

The whole thing ended with cops and Rex's arrest. The damage had been  
so bad that Clarence had to have surgery to fix him back up, jeopardizing  
any future pregnancies.

 

And now he was pregnant again with Vance's kid, unsure if his baby would  
be viable as it progressed. He didn't really want to become a father to  
begin with and neither did Vance, and Clarence knew that if he gave birth  
to this child he would end up being the one to primarily take care of it.  
Vance wasn't the type to sit around changing diapers and burping babies all  
day, and neither was Clarence. He hoped the baby would abort itself before  
any of that happened.

 

As he presently jammed his dick as far as he could into James, he  
reached under and grabbed the boy's pregnant belly. The pain Clarence felt  
at the loss of his own child burned inside him like pitch, and he was doing  
a poor job of resisting the urge to visit that pain on someone else. He  
squeezed the boy's pregnancy harder and harder and fucked him violently  
until James began to cry and beg him to stop.

 

"Shut the fuck up you little fucking brat," said Clarence, feeling the  
baby inside the boy as it was tossed around in-utero. "If you scream, I'll  
fucking kill you and your baby. Got it?"

 

James nodded through his tears. He thought his insides were going to  
split open. Not even his father fucked him this hard. The chains of the  
swing set rattled with the force of Clarence's assault. With one hand, he  
pushed James' spine down onto the seat, compressing his chest and a good  
portion of his upper belly painfully against the rubber.

 

Suddenly Clarence couldn't hold it in any longer and thrusted once more  
and shot the biggest load in his entire life deep into James' womb. He  
stood there for a long moment, reeling from the pleasure. He pulled out  
and cum oozed out of the boy's ass and spilled into the sand beneath them.

 

James wiped his tears away and got up, holding his belly. The baby was  
in a weird shape inside him, coiled up low and to the side.

 

"That was fun, wasn't it?" asked Clarence, sliding his athletic shorts  
back up his waist.

 

The boy stood awkwardly as if he had just shit himself. Cum slid down  
his legs and his innards felt raw.

 

Jamie returned to the playground after telling their mother what was  
happening but evidently she really did give Clarence permission. Her  
brother limped bowlegged toward her and she took his hand and together fled  
the playground. Clarence swung alone on the swing, eyes following the boy  
until he disappeared from sight.


End file.
